The Mole: Sabotage Central
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Twelve Mario characters sign up for a game of the Mole. A million Coins are up for grabs, and the players aim to get as much of that money as possible. Except one, who works to limit the amount won. That player is the Mole. Hosted by XQ captain Jet Brazie. Rated T for some possible miscues in later chapters.
1. 1-1: Enter 12

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. With the exception of a few certain references, all notable references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 1, Part 1: Enter 12**

'_Mole: an animal that digs burrows in the ground. A mole is also the name of a double agent, whose actions include, but aren't limited to: trickery, sabotage, and deceit. The double agent type of mole can be an ordinary person. Twelve players are heading to an unknown Mushroom Kingdom location in an attempt to win up to a million Coins that will only go to one person, and that's if they answer a certain question._

_"Who... is... the Mole?"_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The location was somewhere outside Toad Town. There was a bus containing twelve people, who had been told not to talk to each other until they were off the bus, en route to the location in question. Standing at the spot waiting for the competitors was the host of this game. This figure was male, a Super Saiyan 3 to be exact because of the very spiky golden-blonde hair that for some reason was longer than the height of the person. His entire outfit was blue, save for the black ESPN cap on his head and the part of his XF-ZR1 scouter that went on his left ear (the lens was cyan, which is a shade of blue). However, not all of the spikes making up his hair were gold; five aligned in an X formation at about the area between the bottom of his cap and the top of his neck were green.

He was standing there for only five minutes when the bus reached his location. First off was a Koopa with a bandage on his nose.

'**Player 1: Koops McShell**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: January 4**'

The second person off the bus didn't have to worry about watching their steps as that person had no legs. He was basically a purple star-like being about the same size as a Koopa shell - when the Koopa in question isn't Bowser.

'**Player 2: Lubba Solaris**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: December 23**'

Following Lubba off the bus was a Yoshi, who was blue in color and was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

'**Player 3: Boshi Lectross**

**Age: 27**

**Birthday: April 30**'

Coming off the bus next was a human male. He was rather short, and on the chubby side, but surprisingly muscular.

'**Player 4: Wario Janssen**

**Age: 34**

**Birthday: November 1**'

After Wario got out of the doorway of the bus the next person got off. This person was a Goomba.

'**Player 5: Gary McGoomba**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: October 27**'

Gary was then followed off the bus by a Toad girl.

'**Player 6: Toadette Reeves**

**Age: 20**

**Birthday: March 9**'

Another girl, this one human, followed Toadette off the bus. Most notable about her appearance was her lime green hair.

'**Player 7: Helen Stevens**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 18**'

Next off the bus was a third girl, this one with burnt orange hair. She looked almost identical to Daisy.

'**Player 8: Azalea James**

**Age: 21**

**Birthday: September 30**'

Almost anyone can recognize the yellow-blonde female who was next off the bus, despite not being in her usual pink dress.

'**Player 9: Peach Toadstool**

**Age: 22**

**Birthday: June 30**'

The next person off the bus was another orange-haired girl, this time more of a fiery-orange color. Somehow it seemed she knew Azalea from somewhere.

'**Player 10: Sherry Davis**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: May 19**'

A male was the second-to-last person to climb off the bus, launching out the bus door by jumping, then withdrawing into his spike-covered shell. For a Koopa, he was rather thin and tall.

'**Player 11: Iggy Koopa**

**Age: 21**

**Birthday: July 5**'

The final contestant of the show was another female. She clearly had the longest hair of the girls, reaching down to her knees and pink in color, and she climbed off far more cautiously than the others due to her wearing blue non-platform 7 inch stiletto pumps. Once she was off the bus left.

'**Player 12: Kionna Sakuraba**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: February 11**'

"Well, now, since everyone's here we can get this game underway." the host said. That was when the group suddenly started levitating before vanishing into thin air, reappearing next to a Strikers stadium Peach recognized as Pipeline Central. Sherry heard her gulp something while turning pale.

"What's the matter, Peach? Been here before?" Azalea asked before Sherry could open her mouth.

"Yeah, in a number of Strikers League matches, but none of them ended well for me. Heck, one of those matches Luigi absolutely decimated me four hundred fourteen to nothing in a fifteen minute match that took over an hour and a half just to replay two hundred Perfect Strike goals, plus fourteen normal one-point ones."

"Ouch. Harsh."

"C'mon, everyone, follow me." the host said, and then the group headed towards the high-elevation stadium. Helen noticed something odd about the host's hair.

"Hey, Iggy, this guy seems to have five of the spikes in his hair, aligned in an X formation, that are green instead of gold." the green-haired girl whispered in the Koopaling's ear in the front row of four, with Peach on their left walking behind the host. Somehow, though, Kionna, in the very back by herself (probably fallen behind due to her extreme heels), caught it.

"Jet, you do know you left your Super Saiyan 3 state on again." she called out; Jet immediately froze and Peach, unaware due to close proximity to him, took the point of one of the gold spikes squarely in the right eye. Jet then turned around, a different spike causing a large scratch on the yellow-blonde's left cheek that started bleeding; Helen and Iggy had hit the deck and missed contact with the spikes.

"You, with the pink hair, how did you catch that?" Helen asked.

"First off, Helen, the name's Kionna. Secondly, i've heard of him in his Super Saiyan 3 state with the green spikes in the X alignment being what silently told someone else who he really was before. Guy who noticed was a Darth Hunter under Alpha of Team Vexus, who was referred to as 'Lightning' as an attempt to get the Zenon Force off her tail."

'_Man, seriously, how did she know that? Maybe she read up that KhaosOmega fanfic concerning the incident in question._' Jet thought to himself.

"Wait, he's a Super Saiyan 3?" Wario asked. "I wonder what his base form looks like; his hair has to be quite long for the Super Saiyan 3 hairstyle to be longer than his height." At that moment Jet reverted to his base form, causing the green spikes to change from five to three, and the alignment to go from X to vertical; the gold spikes became a smooth straight style that reached just past his waist and turned jet black.

'_How long has he been growing his hair out? It looks like it's a couple inches longer than mine._' Peach thought. That was when the twelve entered the stadium.

"Okay, everyone, since there's six of both genders, this first match will be boys against girls. Best two out of three. Game is Dodgeball. Kionna, Wario, follow me." The two requested players followed Jet into the stadium.

"Okay, though there are six of each gender the game will only be five on five, so you have to decide who for each gender will sit out."

"I think Peach should sit out for the girls, since while you were in your Super Saiyan 3 state one of the gold spikes got her squarely in the right eye, and eyesight will be crucial in this first game." Kionna said.

"As for the boys, depending on the shape of the ball i think Lubba would be the best choice to sit out. If the ball is one Lubba can use without hunger, being a Luma variant, getting in the way then Iggy, due to his claws and the spikes on his shell, would be best to sit out." Wario added.

"Okay. Now, for this mission thirty thousand coins are up for grabs, if you two can decide on which team would be the winners. Whichever team wins will also earn their captain, which is you two in this case, an exemption to the next episode."

"Hey, Kionna, maybe we should decide on the choice for the money via coin toss." Wario suggested.

"Deal." the pink-haired girl said. Jet then pulled out a coin, then flipped it into the air accompanied by a yell of "Heads!" by Kionna.

"And the winner of the coin toss is..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffhanger time! Who won the coin toss? That will be revealed in a later chapter. Next time the first mission of the game begins. Stay tuned to The Mole: Sabotage Central.**


	2. 1-2: Let the Game Begin

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is inspired by a trio of krisetchers fanfics. The Jet Brazie character is the only element of this story i own; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 1, Part 2: Let the Game Begin**

"And the winner of the coin toss is..."

"Who won?" Wario asked.

"Eh, i'll just leave that info secret until the game ends. Don't want one of the teams to go easy in the game." Jet said. Wario's jaw dropped, but Kionna simply nodded and then the three returned to the others.

"Peach, since you took one of Jet's Super Saiyan 3 spikes to the eye you'll sit this one out. That way if your eye starts to mess up it won't interfere with the game." Kionna told the blonde, who nodded and headed for the spectator entrance. Wario then turned to Jet.

"What's the ball gonna be?" he asked. Jet then held out a spherical ball that looked like the Mario Sports Mix dodgeball. "Iggy, your claws might accidentally pop the ball, so you'll sit out. Especially if you start muttering nonsense according to what i've heard from Junior."

"I TOLD him not to tell anyone that!" Iggy said before following Peach to the spectator entrance. The ten remaining players then entered the stadium via the players' entrance and onto the field. Splitting into two teams of five, divided evenly by gender, they took their positions and prepared for the faceoff, Kionna and Wario in the center circle. Standing in the middle to meet them, wearing a referee shirt, was a male who looked almost like Jet albeit with much shorter hair that had three horizontally-aligned orange spikes in back and was maybe half an inch shorter than the host.

"Ready, Storm?" Jet asked the ref.

"Ready, bro." Storm, Jet's younger brother, replied after catching the ball. He then threw the ball skyward, and on its way back down Kionna caught it despite she and Wario jumping almost simultaneously (Kionna had a clear height advantage). The ball left Kionna's hands to Helen, who immediately struck an unsuspecting Gary. Boshi would then get the ball, and tried a shot at Azalea that seemed to curve towards Sherry instead. Toadette was anticipating the ball hitting Sherry, and as such was surprised when she took the hit to the left forearm on another suspected curve in the ball's flight path.

"Sherry, your shot." Toadette said handing the ball to the orange-haired girl. Pulling off a complicated maneuver, Sherry shot the ball towards Wario when it suddenly started warping all over the place. Lubba would take the first hit, to the back of the head, before the ball lasered into Koops and rebounded into Wario, glancing off him with enough movement towards the half-court line to cross back into the girls' side.

'_How the heck did Sherry manage that trick on her shot?! In the three years i've known her that's never happened._' Azalea thought. Her subsequent shot was caught by Boshi, who then scored three quick hits on a throw; Toadette was out, while Sherry and Azalea also took hits. Kionna then took the ball, and when she fired it towards the boys everyone was caught by surprise when the ball suddenly multiplied. The boys were caught in a storm of raining dodgeballs, but most of them dissipated when they hit empty ground. Gary wasn't as lucky, as he took the real ball to the head and it hit the ground.

"Four per side remain." Jet said. Boshi took the ball and fired away, hitting Helen, Sherry, and Azalea and eliminating the redheads. Kionna then took the ball and, after putting quite a charge into it, fired a literal laser that hit all four remaining boys.

"It's now two against one as only Boshi remains for the boys against Kionna and Helen for the girls. Also, Kionna hasn't taken a hit yet." Jet announced to the players. Boshi took the ball and fired, but Kionna caught it before it could hit Helen and scored the game-winning hit after faking a shot to get Boshi to drop his guard.

"Round one goes to the girls!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two teams switched sides of the court for game two. Before the game started the boys decided to create a strategy.

"Okay, team, in order to win this game we'll have to take them all out. Best way is to take them out in order of increasing threat level." Wario told his teammates in the huddle.

"Roger. Concerning her size Toadette should have the lowest threat level. I'm gonna say Azalea is next, then Helen, Sherry, and finally, despite those seven inch heels, Kionna." Koops suggested. "After all, Sherry fired that warping shot while Kionna's got the dodgeball storm and literal laser tricks up her almost non-existent sleeves."

"Good point." Boshi said. "Best take out the weakest links first so they don't get the ball behind us unless it's Sherry's warping shot that gets it there." Meanwhile the girls were working on a strategy of their own.

"Let's go by threat level. Wario and Boshi are tops among the five due to Wario's muscles and Boshi's tricky curve shots. The others i think shouldn't be too much hassle." Helen suggested. The other girls nodded, then broke their huddle just as the boys did so with their own. Kionna and Wario took their positions for the faceoff. Storm then sent the ball up but Wario jumped almost instantly and nabbed the ball, firing away immediately and scoring hits on all five girls (Kionna took the last hit, to the back of the head). Sherry then took the ball.

"Time for the Warp Shot!" the girl with fiery orange hair said before firing; Boshi somehow grabbed the ball on its third warp and held on until he grabbed a red shell that suddenly appeared. He then fired away, landing a hard hit on Sherry that planted her right on her seat and the ball hit the ground before Azalea could grab it.

'_Seriously, how did Boshi manage to counter my Warp Shot?! The twists of life never cease to amaze me._' Sherry thought before entering the jail section of the field. Azalea then fired away, but Koops caught it and then trick-fired to Wario who proceeded to launch the ball, scoring hits on Kionna, Toadette, and Azalea, making it five against one as only Helen was left; Koops hit her with the ball three seconds later as the last hit from Wario's shot sent the ball back to the boys' side.

"Round two goes to the boys!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This next round determines both the winner, and if you earn thirty thousand Coins." Jet announced. The captains took their places in the middle for the faceoff. Storm sent the ball up, and Kionna caught it. Backing up she found herself next to Sherry.

"Hey, how about a little Combo Trick shot. Power Accel." Kionna whispered into Sherry's ear. Sherry nodded, then she and Kionna combined their energies for a Combo Trick. Launching the ball from their connected hands, the teal-light-encased ball flew to the midline before suddenly jetting upwards. Instinctively the boys broke their formation; just in time as the Power Accel Combo Trick activated. Jets of teal light, encasing numerous dodgeballs, started bombarding the boys side of the field. Gary took five shots to the head, Koops got hit thrice, Lubba somehow consumed one to save him, to no avail as he had already taken four hits, Wario got three to his arms and a fourth to his nose, and Boshi somehow was never hit despite seven close scares.

"AMAZING Power Accel Combo Trick by Kionna and Sherry. Only Boshi, who somehow never got hit in the chaos, remains for the boys against a five-girl attack. Let's see if Boshi can do the impossible and win this round." Jet announced. Boshi quickly fired his tricky curve shot, but Kionna was right there and caught the ball as it tried to curve to her left.

"Well, Boshi, let's see if you can handle my Dragon Burst shot." Kionna said, then fired. The ball transformed into a dragon and chased Boshi around before splitting into multiple smaller, faster dragons. There were six in all, and before they became the original ball two of them had made contact.

"Kionna completes the perfection finish for the girls with a Dragon Burst shot! This challenge is over!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, since the girls won the challenge Kionna earns the exception." Jet said, then handed a green card to Kionna. "And, as for whether you win money, the pot after challenge one is..."

'_OF COURSE he has to pause for dramatic effect when we're anxious to see if we get money or not._' Helen thought.

"Thirty thousand Coins! Kionna won the toss!" This got the players excited.

**Team Pot**

**30,000 Coins**

"Okay, everyone, in two hours time the next challenge will begin." Jet said before activating the teleportation trick that got the group to Pipeline Central in the first place. This time they ended up at Pagoda Peak.


	3. 1-3: The Mole Lets it Slip

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic draws its inspiration from a trio of krisetchers fanfics. The only thing i own concerning this story is the Jet Brazie character; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Episode 1, Part 3: The Mole Lets it Slip**

"Man, how'd we get here from Pipeline Central so quickly?" Iggy asked once they took in their surroundings.

"Easy. Special variation of Chaos Control just recently mastered." Jet told the Koopaling.

"Though the only reason you use that is 'cause you keep having end-point problems with Chaos Control, right?" Kionna asked. Jet just simply nodded to that while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, everyone, time for the second mission. I'll divide you into pairs, and if one of you can reach the summit within twelve turns the pot will increase by an amount i was never informed of. If none of you make it, you earn nothing."

'_Sounds like the producers are trying to keep us in the dark about this mission's possible winnings. Maybe they'll tell him if one of us successfully reaches Pagoda Peak's summit._' Koops thought. Little did eleven of them know that the twelfth player (the Mole, specifically) actually knew the number of Coins that would go into the team pot if they succeeded.

"Okay, here's the pairings. The order i reveal the pairs will be the turn order. First pair is Lubba and Boshi." Boshi and Lubba turned to each other, then walked to the starting point at the base.

"Second pair is Koops and Gary." As the two aforementioned players headed to the base of Pagoda Peak in order to start the mission, they started talking about Luigi. Boshi and Lubba were in conversation as well, but about the other Mario Bro and Yoshi.

"Third pair is Sherry and Azalea."

'_WHY did i see that coming?_' Azalea thought, before she and Sherry started talking about golf while heading to the starting point.

"Fourth pair is Helen and Iggy."

"Race ya!" Helen said to Iggy and the race to the starting point was on, won by Iggy at the last second.

"Fifth pair is Wario and Toadette."

"Okay, i don't know why he paired those two up, though both know this map quite well." Peach said to Kionna. "Then again, i know this place quite well myself."

"Wasn't that the cruise Toadsworth offered that Bowser tried to crash?"

"Yeah."

"Hurry up, you two, or the others'll start without ya!" Jet's voice came from out of nowhere; both girls jumped, blushing, and walked to the starting point (due to Peach still recovering from the Super Saiyan 3 spike that got her squarely in the right eye and Kionna's seven inch heels). Once everyone was in position the mission, 'Summit Chase' as Jet referred to it by, began. Boshi's team got a 9 on their first roll, then Koops' team rolled a 4. Sherry and Azalea then rolled an 8, followed by 6s from Helen's and Wario's teams. Peach and Kionna rolled a ten. On the second turn everyone moved seven spaces forward. Along the way everyone got sent back down at some point, but Peach and Kionna ended up eleven spaces away from the summit and in possession of a Super Shroom Orb. Nobody else was anywhere close to them.

"So, eleven spaces to go. Maybe i should use the Super Shroom." Kionna said.

"You're gonna have to. This is the final turn, and if we don't make it we won't be able to earn the forty thousand Coins that are on the line." Peach told her partner. However, something she said didn't quite add up.

"Wait, how do you know this mission's worth forty thousand Coins?" Kionna asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Peach a wierd stare. The blonde was just standing there, recalling her last statement, then suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth.

"So YOU'RE the Mole! The only way a player would know how much a mission was worth if the host didn't even know is if they're the Mole."

'_DANG IT, Peach! You can't keep a secret worth crap, can't you?! That little slip-up just gave Kionna a one-way ticket to victory._' Peach thought, blushing a very deep crimson. Kionna, wanting the Coins in the team pot, decided to activate the Super Shroom.

'_Focus, Peach. If you can jump a low enough total you might be able to prevent the Coins' addition. Hopefully Kionna's total on her three dice don't add up to the remainder._' Peach thought to herself, then hit her first dice block. It was a 5. She then jumped a 3, before finishing with a 4.

'_What? TWELVE?! That's more than the target for the Coins! Maybe Kionna might roll a total nowhere near the eleven objective._' Peach thought to herself while Kionna hit her three dice blocks. Kionna's total then added to the twelve Peach hit on her three dice blocks, resulting in a number that totally shocked Peach.

27.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, everyone, that's the end of the mission." Jet told the players while everyone was back at the base. "Since the team of Peach and Kionna made it to the summit on the mission's final dice roll, the team pot is now forty thousand Coins richer."

**Team Pot**

**30,000 Coins**

**(plus) 40,000 Coins**

**Total: 70,000 Coins**

Next thing the players knew, they were in Mushroom City, in front of a hotel. Good timing, too, as it was 9 P.M., considering how late they started the game.

"Time for room assignments. Room 109 is Kionna and Helen. Room 218 is Boshi and Lubba. Wario and Toadette are in room 327."

"Sounds like we're gonna be on different floors." Wario muttered to himself.

"Sherry and Azalea are in room 470. In room 515 is Koops and Gary. Room 684 is Iggy. And Peach will be in room 877."

'_Phew, that was close. Good to know Iggy won't trigger a Mario pursuit in the midst of this game since he's related to Bowser. Jet must've taken that into consideration while trying to configure room assignments._' Peach thought. Then everyone went into their respective rooms and went to sleep.


End file.
